The Voices Inside My Head
by Siriuslyfun19212
Summary: James asks Lily out. Lily denies. James sulks. Voice-in-head tries to get him to give up. ONE-SHOT!


**Disclaimer: Let's face it: If I owned any of this, do you think I would be on here, writing fanfiction when I could be finishing Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince?  
In case you don't get that, I own nothing of this.**

****

**Author Notes: Hello everybody!! I told you I'd be writing some One-Shots.... but this has a few sequels after it. If it didn't, then I reckon everyone would be rightfully mad at me, because I ended it like I did. Hmm...**

**Anyway, read on, and I hope you like it!!**

****

****

**

* * *

**

**The Voices Inside My Head**

**Summary:**

**James asks Lily out. Lily denies. James sulks. Voice-in-head tries to get him to give up.**

**What happens?**

****

**

* * *

**

****

"Hey, Evans, how about you and—"

"No."  
"You didn't even let me finish my question!"  
"That's because I know what your question is, and the answer is still no."  
"Please?"

"No!"

"Well, why not?" he pouted.

Lily Evans rolled her eyes, continued walking, and answered a bit impatiently, not to mention a bit rudely, too.

"You're immature, I don't like you, I don't want to, I don't like you, you're selfish, I don't like you, you've got a big-head, and, oh, did I mention, I don't like you."

James frowned, though Lily couldn't see it. He stopped, and she continued walking, as if nothing had even happened.

Let's start from the beginning, shall we? Well, James likes—loves—Lily, Lily really doesn't like him at all. I would say she hated him, but I'd be lying, and in this story, I don't want to be lying.

Anyway, James has loved Lily ever since about—oh—say—the beginning of first year. Lily has highly disliked him ever since about the middle of second, whenever James foolishly tried to kiss her on New Years Day, 12:00am.

So for the last five years, they've been battling against each other—so to speak. James has been battling for Lily to like him, and Lily has been battling for James to just back off and forget about it... but as you can tell, it hasn't been too succesful.

But, that's only because Lily thinks that he's just trying to use her—possibly for good grades (his last grade in Charms was a D. He's fantastic in Transfiguration, but I'm afraid Charms is his weak point,) maybe so he can take advantage of her being Head Girl—but that's where Lily was a bit nearsighted. James couldn't possibly want to date her because of her being Head Girl—he himself was Head boy.

So for years, it had become a ritual or so for James to ask Lily out, and Lily to either say 'no' politely, 'no' a bit rudely, or yell 'no' for the world to hear.

So James, being the ever-persistant boy he was, became a bit obsessed with her—not to the point of being dangerously obsessed... just at the point where he knew everything about her, from her favorite color to her favorite band—which happened to be the Beatles, a new band of Muggle artists.

But, for now, let's return to the present, shall we?

James sighed exasperatedly. Six-and-a-half long years, and yet she hadn't said 'yes' at all. That was another one of the reasons James fancied her so. She was strong as any woman he'd ever seen before in the entirety of his life. But he'd get her one day... one day he would. That's what he kept on telling himself everytime she would say 'no' to him. He'd been doing that since his first year. Everytime he told himself that, he always believed it would happen... but it's been six-and-a-half years, and she still hasn't said yes.

He was beginning to lose hope.

In case you're a bit confused, he had started asking her out not too long after the start of first year, but she always took it as a joke and still remained on civil terms with him. But after that rather horrid occurrence in the middle of second year, she went complete ice-queen on him.

What was he to do?

_Give up on her._

James' head started looking around wildly, searching for the owner of the voice. It seemed to be coming from right above him.

"What? Where are you?"

_I'm in your head, you dolt. And just like you wondered, I'm telling you, forget about Lily Evans. Move on with your life... in case you haven't noticed yet, more then half of the school would absolutely love to go out with you._

"But... no... Lily Evans has to be... I don't know, the one. And besides, why should I listen to you?"

_I am all knowing, that is why. Didn't your mother ever teach you to obey he who is all knowing?_

"Yes, she did, but Arthur Weasley, a friend of my dad's, told me never to trust anything in which you can't see where they keep their brains. Why should I trust you?"

_It's not like I'm going to bomb you or cast Avada Kedavra on you.... I'm just saying you should move on and forget about that girl. She's broken your heart more then enough._

"But... I can't,"

For some odd reason, the voice seemed frustrated now.

_And why the hell not?_

James hesitated for a moment. Should he tell his...er head?

"Because I... I... I think I love her."

A sound that oddly resembled somebody slipping and glass breaking sounded, it too from about some thirty feet above him.

"What was that?" asked James.

_You love her? _Asked a different voice.

"Who're you?"

_Forget about who am I, let's talk about you! You love her?_

_Yes, do you really love her?_

"Wait, now there are two people in my head?"

_Yes, now, moving on! You love her, do you not?_

"Yes! Why do you want to know?"

There seemed to be muffled whispers going on, but yet, no reply.

"Hello? Little voices coming from no where, answer me."

_Oh, yes! Now, so, say it again, you love her?_

James was becoming rather agitated now.

"Yes, I do, now what are you going to do about it? Tell me to give up again? Because I'll have you know, I can't do that." He recited sharply.

_No, we aren't going to do that. Now, here's what we want you to do. Explain to her that that little incident in second year was out of preteen hormones, and then tell her that you love her! _It was the rational one speaking now.

"What? Are you crazy? She'll yell and scream and rant about it if I tell her that!"

_What have you got to lose?_

James considered this. He didn't have anything to lose, really. He wasn't dating Lily Evans right now, and that was all that mattered.

"Fine."

_Go find her then! _Bellowed the two voices.

"Okay, okay! No need to get snippy!"James got up and started heading down the corridor, down the way that Lily Evans went.

"I'm warning you, if this doesn't work, I'm kicking _both_ of your butts."

_We live in your head, you git._

"Oh, I'll find a way." And with that, he turned the corner.

Sirius and Remus then took the invisibility cloak off. They were standing on a balcony that stood thirty feet above from where James was no more then a minute ago.

"Wow..." was all that Remus had to say, in a voice that was so far from his own.

"Who would have guessed that he loved her!" Sirius said unbelievingly. He also didn't sound like himself.

"Yeah... the spell is still on us." Said Remus suddenly, pulling out his wand and waving it at Sirius.  
_"Finite voicio low."_

He then pointed it at himself and did the same thing.

"You're lucky he didn't become suspicious of when you dropped that glass, you know." Snapped Remus.

"Oh, shut up."

"Let's just hope this works, shall we?"

"Yes... otherwise, James is going to kill us bloody murder."

They both noddeded solemnly.

* * *

Left. Right. Up the stairs. Down this corridor. Down _that_ corridor. No, go back, it's _that_ corridor. 

James was reading the Marauder's Map as he searched for Lily Evans. She was in one of the secret rooms that Sirius had found back in fourth year... he supposed she used it to study or what not.

Finally, several minutes later, he came upon the corridor that held the portrait of Asaldius the Arrogant.

_Should I really do this?_ He asked himself for several minutes, dancing back and forth from his left to his right foot.

_I've got to... I've got nothing to lose and everything to gain. And besides, if this does fail, I can always kick the voices'-in-my-head's arses until they wish they never even materialized into my mind._

"Arrogant Prat." Said James confidently, and the portrait swung open.

He walked in, and sure enough, there was Lily Evans, sitting at a table, looking as if she was doing her homework... but she wasn't. Because she was now staring at James, mouth wide open.

"How—what—how did you—what?" she asked confusedly.

James grinned. "Sirius found this place when we was fourteen. How did you find it?"

"I found it in fifth year, after Defense exams. When I came barreling inside, I was going on and on about you. Once I said that you were an 'arrogant prat' the portrait swung open, and I've been using this place for the last two years.... Funny how we've never once met up in here."  
"Well, I don't come here much, if I can help it."

"Why?"

James hesitated, then walked over, and sat down in the couch that was right across from the desk Lily was working on.

"Promise not to tell a _soul_ if I tell you?"

She smiled. Lily was one known for keeping promises that even Dumbledore would realise was too juicy and spill to the world. "Promise."

James sighed, and began.

"You see, Sirius and his family are—er—_rather curt—_with each other. In other words, they all hate each other. So Sirius was going on and on, having a Sirius moment, when he said "Those bumbling fools are just arrogant prats" and this swung open."

Lily nodded, a frown on her face. "So, Sirius and his family don't get along?"

"That has to be a deep understatement."

Lily smiled weakly, but then she seemed to remember that she was supposed to be _rather curt_ to Potter.

"Well, anyway, what do you want?" she asked in a scornful voice, actually making James Potter flinch.

He hesitated, his mouth kept on opening and closing, making him resemble a goldfish rather then Gryffindor's star Chaser.

"Well?"

"I—I—I wanted to—to tell you something," he rambled. 

"And that would be?" asked Lily, waving her hand for emphasis.

"I wanted to explain the New Years Kiss incident." James said. That had been what everybody reffered to, when they spoke of the kiss that started it all.

"Well, I don't!" she snapped.

"Well, too bad!" he snapped back.

Lily glared.  
"Now, please, for the love of Merlin, listen?" asked James, his tone and gaze softening.

Lily contemplated her options. "Fine."

James visibly brightened.

"Okay, here's my story. I was twelve. I liked girls—well, you mostly—and it was New Years Eve. I saw all the older kids getting together as they counted down the time—I didn't notice all the young ones inching away. I was stupid, I kissed you, just like a lot of the kids!"

Lily nodded without realised so. "I guess... I guess that makes some sense."

"You don't have to forgive me or anything... I know I deserved it."

"Too right. It may have been by accident, but still...."

James nodded, and got up from his chair, and headed for the door. He opened it, and just as he was about to step out, he turned around.

"Lily, there is one more thing I wanted to tell you,"  
"What's that?"  
He said what he said next confidently. "I love you."

And with that, he stepped out, and closed the door, leaving Lily Evans, for once in her life, more shocked then anyone could have ever believed her to be.

* * *

**Well, how did you like it? Did you love it? Did you hate it?? Well, PLEASE, for the LOVE OF MERLIN, tell me!  
You can do so by hitting that adorable blueish-purple button right now there, on the left-hand corner.**

**And for those who are wondering, I will be making a few sequels to this... I'm not saying when they'll be out, but trust me, they'll be out.**

**Cheers!  
Siriuslyfun19212**


End file.
